


Hit by Pitch

by madcowmama



Category: The 100
Genre: 100 word drabble, 100 words, Abby x Raven, Doctor Mechanic Week, F/F, doctor mechanic, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a big play in a big game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit by Pitch

“Raven honey are you okay???”

“I’m fine,” Raven gritted, limping to first.

“Rub some dirt in it, Reyes,” called Clarke, throwing back to her mother.

First and third, two outs. One behind. Monroe stepped up. Abby whipped one right down the pipe.

“Strike!”

Clarke hit Octavia at Short. Raven had been pushing her lead off, and Lexa was halfway home. 

“Home!” screamed Abby.

Octavia bombed Clarke, but Lexa slid hard, knocking the ball out of Clarke’s glove. Raven, rounded second.

“Clarke!” Abby yelled.

“Cover!” yelled Clarke.

Abby scrambled; Octavia splashed into her.

Raven scored.

“Motherfucker!” wailed Clarke.

“Boom,” grinned Raven.


End file.
